saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphaelle Dunois
(full name: Raphaelle Jeanne Dunois), "Raphy" for friends, is a Fairy player of Endless Utopia Online. She is a Knight and the third in command of the Holy Crusaders. Appearance Raphaelle is a tall attractive young woman of fair skin with a rather curvaceous body. She has brilliant sky-blue eyes and waist-length wavy brown hair, that turns blonde close to the tips. She typically wears a headband to keep it away from her face. She is typically seen wearing the female version of the uniform of the Holy Crusaders. In battle, she wears a custom-made armor and braids her hair. Personality Raphaelle is a very kind girl with a gentle heart with an optimistic view on life. She is rather laid-back, typically seen with a serene smile on her face, regardless of the situation she is in. She seems to radiate a calming and alluring presence around her, often gathering the curious eyes of people, which makes her easily like by most people. She seems to derive amusement from teasing others, and can be a bit sadistic more often than not, but never with bad intentions, and even apologizes if she has offended someone. Due to her kind personality, she doesn't like fighting, both physically and verbally, though considered to be among the strongest Fairy players. Her strong kindness makes it appear she lacks the confidence to be confrontational, even in situations where she may disagree with her comrades. During scenes of tension, she is never the breaker or starter and sits by watching usually, and would rather remain far from conflict if possible, but more often than not is forced into conflict by others' actions. Background Relationships Michael Constantine As both of them were among the first players to join the game and the Holy Crusaders, Raphaelle and Michael became friends rather quickly. He was the one who came up with the nickname "Raphy" for her. Raphaelle is closer to Michael than with Gabriel Gabriel Bernhard Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race': Fairy *'Aera-Type': REDACTED *'Occupation': Knight - Third in Command of the Holy Crusaders *'Main Equipment:' **Battle Standard **La Pucelle (Rapier) Raphaella is the third strongest member of the Holy Crusaders, only behind her close friends Michael and Gabriel, and is widely believed to be not only among the strongest Fairies but also among the strongest players in EUO. Raphaelle is a master in her race's elemental affinity Light (EUO). Her true skill shines with her created element, Rainbow, and in the art of healing. As weapons, matching her gentle personality, she carries a hallowed battle standard, to inspire and uplift soldiers around her. It has a spear-point at the end, meaning it can be used to strike the enemy. Though she also carries her rapier with her, she rarely wields it in battle, which makes many question her skill with it. However, according to Michael, they are evenly matched in swordplay, and he would have to wield two swords to win against her. Trivia *Etymology: **Raphaëlle is the french feminine form of Raphael. From the Hebrew name רָפָאֵל (Rafa'el) meaning "God heals", from the roots רָפָא (rafa') meaning "to heal" and אֵל ('el) meaning "God". In Hebrew tradition, Raphael is the name of an archangel. ***Raphaelle shares her namesake with End War Online Angel player Raphael Christen. **Jeanne is the modern French form of Jehanne, an Old French feminine form of Iohannes (see JOHN). Her second name is after Joan of Arc, the maiden of Orleans, who is known as Jeanne d'Arc in France. **Dunois is a french surname of unknown meaning. It is quite similar to Dubois (also spelled DuBois or Du Bois, from the French of the woods/forest). She is named after Charlotte Dunois. *Raphaelle is the second tallest female player in EUO, just behind Helene Argyris. Category:Female Category:Character Category:EUO Player Category:Fairy (EUO) Category:EUO Knight